Epic Craziness of Random
by AuthorLili
Summary: This is just a stress relief. I only posted it here because the first character is from FOP. Definetely will not update regularly/fast.


Stress relief! That, and a way to remember all my friends! Yay! Soo, enjoy if you want to! And yes, I'm one of those weird kids who write about themselves in 3rd person. … ;)

* * *

><p>It was near closing time at the Mall of America, and few strollers were left. Lily and her friend, Ellie (not gonna use your real name, girl) were walking down a path when the lights started to flash.<p>

"I think we have to go soon," Lily said. "But the Danny Phantom's ghost zone ride was amazing! It had Danny!"

"Yup!" Ellie replied. Lily could see the she was just holding back her insanity.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off, leaving the two girls in the dark.

"They closed!" Lily said. "Oh man…"

"AW! that's terrible," Ellie commented. "I think we're pushing my luck to stay out with you."

"Words are my magic," Lily said as she filed her nails. "Any technokinesis flukes you'd like to preform?"

"Maybe…" Ellie replied as she walked up to the wall, and randomly hit it. "I had 2 flukes in one morning, so let's see…" Eventually, the security camera's small red lights flashed off, and they all automatically turned away from the path. The lights turned back on, and some doors were open.

"You have way too many flukes to be a fake," Lily said as she walked down the path, noticing how they were never in the line of sight of the cameras before her friend hit the wall.

"I want to go to that store!" Ellie said as she pointed to a random shop.

"Why not?" Lily said as she walked with Ellie to the store. As soon as they walked in, Lily blurted out, "it's kinda crappy."

"I think it's…" She let the word hang, giving it her insanity's touch. "Antique!" she walked to the back of the store.

"Whatever," Lily replied as she walked to the back of the store with her friend.

"Wow, the stuff's so much cooler here!" She said as she looked around the old bins. Lily's eyes drifted over to a smaller bin that had a nearly identical 4 leaf clover she was wearing. Suddenly, Ellie's head whipped around, and started to scream her head off. Not only was she loud, but she had a high pitch, high enough that it popped a nearby balloon.

"Ellie! Stop yelling!" Lily screamed at her.

She however was too high on euphoria as she kept screaming pointing at something invisible. "NO WAAAAAAY!"

"Don't make me finish the funny farm application for you! I can't give you anymore chocolate!" Lily said. Ellie whipped her head around, her dark brown eyes widened.

"Get that cursed thing off of you!" She yelled back as she came over and ripped the bracelet off of me.

"Ow! That's my favorite-" Lily, however, was stopped, when Ellie pointed to the previous direction. Lily's eyes widened. Soon, she started screaming loudly as possible. Both girls were jumping up and down, screaming their heads off.

"Quiet, humans!" said a British voice. (Guess who?)

"Anti-Cosmo! Real life! I can't believe it!" Ellie cried out.

"Oh. My. God." Lily said, her jaw hanging slack. She was thinking she'd never get her sanity back, that she'd be insane forever…

But apparently, insane is the new sane as Ellie swished over to stand next to where Anti-Cosmo was floating. "Becky, look at her butt," She said referring to Anti-Cosmo as Becky and pointing at Lily. "It is so big! She looks like, one of those, rap guys, girlfriends, but, uh-"She was stopped at the puff Lily grabbed Ellie's mouth.

"Pardon me, Anti-Cosmo," Lily said in a faux British accent. "Please, my friend Ellie, she's just not…" Lily thought for the word, "sane."

Ellie shook her head slowly.

Lily continued. "But we are filling out her application, and she'll soon be in the safety of an insane asylum." Ellie nodded very quickly. "You know," Lily said, dropping the accent and Ellie's mouth, "I'm surprised you haven't bitten me yet."

Anti-Cosmo had a look of disgust and confusion on his face. (You know, the kind that has your upper lip curve up a bit…, yeah, those kinds)

"Of course not," Ellie said in a sweet, high pitched voice. "I couldn't do that in front of your… fantasy!" She daintily covered her mouth and gave a creepy high pitched giggle.

"Ellie!" Lily cried out as she grabbed her frenemy's mouth. "No more chocolate!" Ellie looked depressed. Lily turned towards Anti-Cosmo, blushing. "Oh. Hello, I didn't see you floating there…"

"And do you harbor any feeling towards me, crazy one?" He asked Ellie. Lily groaned that she didn't get any attention. She started to think maybe turning insane may be the best answer.

Ellie moved Lily's hand away. "You're cool, 'cause you're a bad guy, you're married to Anti-Wanda, and you have a monocle." She shrugged. "But that's it!" She started to skip around the vicinity.

"Ellie! Stand back here right now!" Lily yelled as Ellie who, very surprisingly, obeyed, stood next to her somewhat sane friend. "Do you like chocolate?" Lily screamed at her. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Anti-Cosmo watching out of amusement.

"YEAH, I LIKE WAFFLES!" She sung/yelled back, hands in the air. Realization hit her face. "Oh. But I like chocolate, too!" She gave a silly giggle.

Lily whispered in her ear, telling something of major brilliance. (I'm always smart, FYI. ;))

"Pardon me for my silliness, sir," Ellie said in an artificial English accent as Lily slinked away, clearly grateful Anti-Cosmo barely noticed her. Ellie's complete behavioral change got a clear look of shock, surprise, and horror from the Anti-fairy. "I'm sorry we've never got to introduce ourselves properly earlier," She gave a curtsy. "My name, dear gentleman, is Ellie."

Anti-Cosmo was still shocked, but somehow managed to bow. "And I am Anti-Cosmo." Still, as he floated stood back up, he was still surprised that Ellie was sane for longer than 10 seconds.

Lily smiled, amazed at her friend's act, as she looked for some object.

* * *

><p>"…And," Anti-Cosmo said as he voice started coming clear to Lily, "I've always wondered why everyone, especially other Anti-Fairies and their colorful opposites, have always thought I couldn't love my dear Anti-Wanda," He gave a thoughtful glance as he floated down to a nodding Ellie, "They never knew about the gland switch, and were even once…" his eyes widened, "…Were even once thinking about taking her 'out of the equation'," He gaze dropped.<p>

"NO!" Ellie said, completely shocked, as she daintily covered her hand with her mouth. "Just because you loved her?"

"Apparently it's the masses that are the ones that don't care," He said.

Ellie shook her head, "If fairies are able to feel negative feelings, then anti-fairies are definitely prone to the positive ones," She said. Lily, far away from the scene, was completely surprised at the large use of her vocab.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed with an unusual, and to be honest, a creepy big smile that was able to stay on his face. He grabbed Ellie's hand, "You really do understand me, girl," he stated as his lips grew nearer to Ellie's hand, but just as he was about to kiss it, he was captured in something, his arm sticking out, still holding her hand.

"If you kiss it, she dies," said an evil voice behind them. "It's a total Freakshow moment. You know, in Reality Trip, Danny Phantom, the exchange between Jazz and Freakshow, Except, it was Jazz stuck."

Neither of them turned their heads towards her. "Do whatever you want…" She said quietly, as she blushed and turned away.

"Thank you for at least staying sane enough to listen," He quickly said as he gave one of the known universe's super short peck on her hand.

"DIE!" Lily screeched as she tackled her friend.

"Sorry! Gee!" She said as she got away and stood up. She dusted herself, "Can you have a bit of sympathy? The poor dude was talking about his feelings," she said with a look that lots of psychos …oops…, _psychologists _give. And she should know.

"But you-"

"I'm sorry I was flirting around with you fantasy of which you want to be all Discovery Channel with," She said jokingly as she walked away.

"Oh no, you didn't," Lily said jokingly as well.

"What in blazes is going on?" Anti-Cosmo said as he was trying to wrestling out of his butterfly net.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lily said as she went over to where Ellie had discarded the 4-leaf clover bracelet. She grabbed it then clipped it onto the net.

He instantly stopped and tried his best to scoot away. "First insane girls and school girl crushes-"

Ellie laughed, "It's anything but a 'school girl' crush, dear Anti-Cosmo," She said with a laugh.

"SHH…" Lily said, shushing all 3, leaving them in complete silence, "Hear that?"

For once, Ellie took a moment to be silence and listen, "No."

"That's the sound of your thoughts, girl," She said before they both cracked up.

"Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard Oz!" She sung as she started to skip away.

"Where ya going?" Lily asked, dragging the net along, following her friend.

"Food court, I'm hungry!" She said. The walked along, dragging the next until they reached the court. Anti-Cosmo was acting up again, but carefully, this time.

"Can I see your wand?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Why would you want to do that? It's my wand," Anti-Cosmo sharply replied.

Her eyes widened for the puppy-dog effect. "Because it's utterly useless in the net," She said as she sat down next to him, "Besides," She said as she tried to reach for the wand, "I understand you…" She snatched the wand. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" She gave a weird evil laugh, letting it die suddenly. "It's mine!" She pointed it in a direction, but nothing happened. "Abracadabra?" Nothing happened. "What if it was," She paused, placing her finger on her temple, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Surprisingly, the wand glowed, and sent a powerful jolt of magic to the ceiling. "Cool…"

"Hey," Lily said noticing Anti-Cosmo trying to use his wings to cut the net. "How about I find a camera?"

"Why not me?" She asked, obviously thinking about Lily's feeling toward the "tall, dark, and handsome" Anti-fairy under the net.

"Because, you are the only one that can…" She waved her hands in the air, thinking for the word, " 'calm' him…"

Her eyes widened, showing joy. She turned towards the net, and started to skip around it. " THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HOHO, HEHE, HAHA, TO THE FUNNY FARM WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME !"

"That's where you should go," Anti-Cosmo muttered.

"See ya, cutie," Lily said as she reached into the next, pinched Anti-Cosmo's cheek, then walked away.

* * *

><p>AuthorLili: WOO! Ch.1 is done!<p>

PSYCHICS EXIST: Still can't believe you added me in there… with Anti-Cosmo kissing my hand! Yuck!

AuthorLili: I wanted a reason to tackle you.

PSYCHICS EXIST: :,( Not fair….

AuthorLili: :D Anyways, PSYCHICS EXIST here was helping me add herself, she is the reason all the craziness is injected in it. And for that, I allowed her to add people I barely/don't know. Say something random, now.

PSYCHICS EXIST: Sure… DON'T IGNORE THE PANTS!

AuthorLili: And something not from TV…

PSYCHICS EXIST:… My name PSYCHICS EXIST AND LEAF'S SOUL SHALL LIVE THROUGH ME.

AuthorLili: :? I'm not even going to ask. Ow well. Bye! Hope you Enjoyed!

PSYCHICS EXIST: I HELPED! ON THE PHONE! YAY MEEEE! Turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, LLAMA!

AuthorLili: tsk.

PSYCHICS EXIST: HEY! How come you were the last person on the author's note?

AuthorLili:…

PSYCHICS EXIST: AND THAT!

AuthorLili: …. *reaching over to boom box, presses button, "Goodbye" from "The Sound of Music" plays, distracting co-auhtor*


End file.
